


One Shots In The Dark

by Aramirandme81



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Abandonment, Bad Parenting, Family, Feels, Graphic Depicitions of Illness, Humor, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series (eventually) of 1 shots, and snippets of insights in ‘Fool On The Hill’s universe. <br/>Sometimes I need fluff and pwp’s. Even if it’s only for my own amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Food Glorious Food

**Author's Note:**

> I have Not forgotten ‘Fool On The Hill’, this is just a little exercise so my brain can breathe (yes My brain breath’s so there) and get on with the real work again.  
> I hope you like it.

One of the first meals Axl remembers that neither his mum nor dad had made him, or had been bought in town, was made by Olaf, who Axl had thought was a cousin at the time. He’d come to stay with them for a few weeks after it was clear that their dad had left for good, and their mum seemed unable to even get out of bed for a while.

So Olaf had come to help out, in his own way. 

That evening he’d made something other than sandwiches or re heated leftovers. 

It had been a truly horrible … well it was brown, Axl remembers that much. Brown, lukewarm and lumpy. 

Mike had taken one look at it and left the table with a: “I’ll be at Rob’s!” He’d been gone so fast their cousin Olaf hadn’t had time to reprimand him for leaving the table without asking first.

“Traitor!” Anders had yelled at his retreating back. Then looked forlornly at the thing on his plate. “I’m not eating this. I know I said I was hungry, but I’m NOT eating this.” Anders said and gave his portion a weary look and a sniff. “What is it anyway? Dog food? Ty, check if it’s dog food.” 

Ty poked at his portion, and when it didn’t move in any odd way decided to brave the brown stuff.

He chewed a bit before making a face at the taste as he swallowed. 

“Not dog food… I think.” Ty declared and reached for both the salt and the ketchup to help mask the taste.

Olaf looked caught between mildly insulted by the slight of his culinary skills, and confused by the dog food comment.

“How would Ty know what dog food tastes like?”

Anders grinned.

“Partly because he’ll eat anything, as you can clearly see, and partly because he lost a bet.”

“Anders! You can’t make your little brother eat dog food.”

“I didn’t ‘make’ him do anything. All I did was bet him five dollars that he couldn’t taste the difference between Mrs Meyers bean paste and a tin of cat food.”

“Cat food? But you said he ate dog food.”

“No, I said he ate dog food because he lost the bet.”

“The bet was for five dollars not dog food.”

Anders sighed and rolled his eyes, clearly thinking that Olaf was missing an obvious point. “No, ‘I’ had five dollars that he would get if he could taste the difference. ‘He’ didn’t have any money so I said he’d have to eat the dog food if he lost.” Anders smirked as he took a sip of water. “Not my fault that he took the bet.”

 

Axl had been listening to the talk around the table, and so out of habit he’d taken a big bite of what was on his plate.

Seconds later Anders, sitting opposite Axl, was smeared in chunks of half chewed drool dripping brown stuff. 

“Ewww!” Ty exclaimed, voice brimming with glee at the sight of his older brother covered in food.

Anders turned an interesting shade of green and Olaf excused him from the table before he could risk opening his mouth.

Anders ran for that bathroom with as much dignity as you can when you are covered en regurgitated food.

 

“Boy’s we’re going for pizza as soon as Anders is clean.”

Olaf’s statement was met by a cheer by the two remaining boys.


	2. ‘If it’s seems too good to be true, it properly is.’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Anders wants to be a man. So he answers an ad from 'Busty Asian Beauties'. Naturally it doesn’t go ‘quite’ like he imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely Elenhin, who won a one-shot for being so loyal reviewer. And asked for: a fairly youngish, Anders, answering an add to Busty Asian Beauties, sorta like the one that kept popping up, for a 'date' or something, only one not going well so that Mike gets to have a big brother moment and explain a few things about such things to him.  
> I did my best, while keeping it inside the realm of 'On The Hill's universe (so he might not be brotherly enough for you. But I still hope that you, and everyone else likes it.

‘If it’s seems too good to be true, it properly is.’ 

Anders know this, perhaps better than anyone he knows or has even heard about.

If dad had said: “It’s time we had father son time.” At best Anders would spend the next few days cleaning fish as his dad caught them. Anders would be close to tears as he had to bash them over their little heads, but knowing he’d be the one getting a licking if he ‘lost his grip’ and let them slip into the water, he learned to close his eyes, ask for forgiveness and get the job done. 

At worst? Anders didn’t want to think about that. Didn’t want to think about leaving with dad, and waking up in his own bed nearly a week later without more than fuzzy memories of water, hands all over, voices mumbling and sometimes his body feels like it weighs a ton and he can hardly move for the pain. 

Yet still if dad said those words Anders could feel his whole being start to reach out, hopeful that ‘This time’ it would be different, this time dad really meant it and would finally see that Anders could make him proud like Mike.

He wasn’t going to think about how mum would reach out and ruffle his hair, declaring that he was becoming a little man, only to add to his chore list, because ‘you are getting so big, you can do more now right baby?’ But it was almost the only time mum would touch him or praise him, so Anders would smile and go about learning his new chore. Anytime with mum where she neither cried, ignored him nor yelled at him had been precious so Anders couldn’t help to have look forward to it even if it made his day just that much harder. 

That was before the accident that took mum away though… And dad haven’t been home for months now. Neither had Mike if you thought about it, not really. He’d just touch base, ask if Axl and Ty was doing ok in school and once Anders had said that ‘yes they were,’ leave some money for Anders to buy food, then he’d been off again with Val and Rob.

 

So yes, Anders knew better. Yet when he saw the ad for ‘dates with real women’ in one of the magazines Mike claimed he didn’t own, really how was Anders to resist a magazine with such a glossy cover, showing so much flesh? Reading about the hot yet lonely busty Asian beauties Anders couldn’t help but smile and answer their call.

After all, if he was man enough to be left with two younger brother to take care of, he must be man enough to ‘become a man’ … right?

 

The very angry, very large and decidedly neither busty nor beautiful Asian man that was currently screaming insults at Anders apparently did think so. 

 

It had started out fine. Anders had made sure both Ty and Axl had been dropped off at friends’ houses where they would spend the weekend, before he’d made his own way into town. 

He was dressed in his best jeans and a nice shirt that mum had picked out for him on his last birthday, declaring him a fine looking young man and placed a kiss upon his brow. He’d never liked the colour himself but for that one moment it was his favourite shirt.

He’d waited patiently at the fountain in the park like the letter he’d received as an answer to the dating ad said he should.

And boy, for once reality was better than the ad. 

The woman had been truly breath-taking and her curves had been enough to turn the head of more than one other park goer. She’d smiled at him and asked if he was Anders? He’d managed to get a shaky yes out, and she had sat down close beside him. Very close. She’d leaned in and whispered truly filthy suggestions in his ear while one of her slender manicured hands had griped the inside of his thigh and travelled north. By the time she had risen and held out a hand for Anders to follow her, he had been so close to spilling in his pants that he could barely walk.

He could barely remember the walk to the motel, he’d been too high on his apparent luck that he hadn’t questioned the fact that the woman seemed to already have a room. 

It wasn’t until the woman had him stripped and was eying his almost hairless body that things took a turn for the decidedly worse. 

She’d gotten of the bed and went to the door, opening and saying something to someone apparently standing outside.

That’s when the Asian hulk had made an appearance.

He’d demanded to see Anders’s money now, or the girl would leave and he’d kick Anders arse.

Anders had been too shocked to refuse and had handed the guy his wallet. 

The man had taken what was in there and then said that that was just for the date, if he wanted to have the girl he’d have to pay more.

Anders had explained that that was all he had, and they hadn’t actually had a date, they’d gone straight here.

It was apparently the wrong answer because now Hulk was yelling at him in what was possibly Chinese, spittle flying everywhere as he got more and more worked up.

The man loomed large over Anders on the bed, and Anders nearly screamed as the man lifted his hand only instead of hitting him with it, he placed it on Anders naked hip.

“Maybe we can make another deal, so I don’t have to break your bones?” The man said with a smirk and gave Anders hip a squeeze. “I like blonds.”

‘NO!’ 

Anders gave a wordless cry and threw himself off the bed.

Hulk was just about to go after him when shouting could be heard from outside and the door was kicked in.

 

“Mike!” Anders had never in his life been so relieved to see anyone, let alone his besserwisser of a big brother.

“Leave him alone.” Mike said, voice a dark fury Anders had never hear before.

“He owes me money.” Hulk said and indicated the nearly naked girl in the corner.

Mike just gave her a disdainful look. 

“Did he fuck her?”

The Hulk seemed about to answer when Mike broke in again.

“Cause if he has you are looking at statutory rape.”

“What? She’s twenty, plenty old enough.”

“Yes, but ‘he’ isn’t.” Mike said and pointed at Anders.

“What?” The hulk frowned.

“He’s only fourteen. Go ahead look in his wallet.”

The hulk picked it up and gave it a doubting look before he cursed out loud at the social security card clearly stating Anders date of birth, making him indeed only fourteen.

Sneering something the man gestured to the girl who quickly got dressed and left.

“You are very lucky little boy, your dad came to save you from your own stupidity.” He made a show of folding Anders money into his pocket. “Learning money.” He said and gave Mike a hard look. 

Mike gave a reluctant nod and with a growled: “Five minutes then you better be out of here.” the hulk left the two brothers alone.

They just stood in silence for a minute before Mike sighed and turned towards the door.

“Get dressed, I’ll be just outside.”

 

Anders joined him less than a minute later. His cloths having been thrown on in such a hurry that the normal fastidious dresser had managed to button his shirt up crocked, and missed a belt loop. Mike looked down just to cheek that he at least had his shoes on the right feet. 

He did, but he’d gone without his socks.

“Can we go please?” Anders voice brought him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, come on.” Mike said and started walking.

They had been walking for a few minutes when Anders spoke up.

“How far away did you park?”

“I didn’t. I was at the bar across the road from the motel shooting pool when Rob came in and said he’d seen you go into a room with a woman. I didn’t believe him at first but he swore it was you. So I went over to take a look, and when I saw that guy enter the room and heard shouting… well I know you.” Mikes voice went from annoyed to irritated leaning towards anger when he continued. “Damn it Anders, what the hell were you thinking? You were supposed to be looking after Ty and Axl, not gallivanting around town picking up prostitutes! You are fourteen Anders! You might think that’s grown but it’s not, not by a long shot.” Mike sighed. “I can’t trust you to do anything right can I? Do you know what could have happened if I hadn’t come along? You can’t always expect me to be there when your arse needs saving, literally this time by the way it looked. You can’t trust people like that! You are damn lucky that Rob spotted you! What do you have to say for yourself?” they had stopped walking by now and Mike stood with arms crossed waiting for Anders to answer.

Anders just stood there, head hanging down, his longish hair obscuring any view of his face.

“Well?” Mike asked, becoming impatient.

There was a sniffing noise and in a small wavering voice Anders said: “Sorry.”

“What?!”

Another sniff, and Anders looked up just enough that Mike could see his wet eyes peek out under his bangs.

“I’m sorry Mike. I just… I wanted… I… I’m sorry.” Anders stammered out and then broke down in tears.

“Oh Jesus Andy.” Mike took a step forward and awkwardly slung an arm around the sopping and shaking body of his little brother.

They stood like that for a while earning a few wolf whistles and cat calls from passing cars, making Mike distinctly aware that to those that couldn’t see Anders crying, they looked like embracing lovers. 

Taking a deep breath he clapped Anders once on his back and stepped back.

“Get it together Anders. You’ll live. Just never, ever do anything like that again okay?”

Anders gave a nod. 

“How did you even think of it in the first place? I mean, yeah you are fourteen and all, but still.”

“I uhm, You remember when the power went week before last? I was looking for your flashlight to go fix the fuse when I… well you have an awful lot of ‘read material’ Mike.”

Mike groaned.

“You dug through my porn stash.”

A small crocked smile broke out on Anders face for just a second.

“Yeah. You know for someone who claims to no even own any porn, you certainly have a lot of it.”

“Anders.” Mike growled, but regretted his harsh tone a little when Anders lost the smile and paled again.

“Yes well, I waited until Ty and Axl was asleep and went and borrowed one. I just wanted to have a look. And there was this ad… It said dates, and I thought it was okay, it was in a magazine you owned and everything. And I wanted to know, I wanted to finally be a man.” 

“Anders, a fourteen year old is Not ready to be a man. And even if you were, do you really think hiring a prostitute is the way to go about it?”

“No I guess not, it just seemed like a good way, I mean she’s know what she was doing right?”

“I can’t argue with that, but you are still way too young Anders.”

“Oh, but I’m not too young to take on the role of a single parent?” Anders sounded both hurt and annoyed now.

“What? What are you talking about? I’m there, I pick them up from school and I’m the one paying for all the food.” 

Anders gave him an incredulous look. ‘Yes you pick them up, drive them home, leave money on the table and occasionally show up to eat and tell them to do their homework before you are off with Rob and Val again. Well bully for you Mike. Like food is all they need? Who buys and cooks that food? Who drives them to school and helps them with their homework? Why the hell do you think we had no power? Who had to find the money to pay that bill? Who’s losing his chance at a scholarship because he hasn’t got the time to study for his own tests? Not you that’s for damn sure!’ Anders thought, but he never said it out loud, ‘what good would that do? It’s not like Mike would do anything to help him anymore. Not after he turned twenty one and they lost mum, Mike hadn’t cared about Anders at all since then, except to scold him for not being there for his little brothers.’

“Yes, you are right Mike. I’m sorry what was I thinking? Now can we please go home? Where is your car, or are you planning on me having to walk home?” 

“Anders we aren’t finished here, this is serious.”

“I know Mike, I was the one who nearly got raped. So can you accept that I’ve learned my lesson and just please drop it? Please?” 

Mike flinched as Anders said ‘raped’. ‘Shit, he nearly had been, hadn’t he? And all because he’d wanted to an adult.’ 

“Okay Anders, we’ll drop it. Just remember to never do that again. And we’ll both have to walk. I came here with Rob.”

They started walking when Anders suddenly brought his palm to his face. 

“What?”

“I’m such an idiot. Turn around, we’re walking in the wrong direction.”

“I’ll not argue with the idiot bit, but why are we heading towards the park?” Mike asked.

“Because that’s where the car is parked.”

“Car? What car?!”

“Dad’s old yute.”

“Dad’s…. you drove it here?!?!”

Anders gave him a look as if Mike had just asked him if he’d noticed that water tended to be wet.

“Well dah Mike. How else do you think I’ve been getting the boy’s to school and doing the shopping? It’s fairly limited what you can carry on a bike or get home before it spoils in the heat.”

“But, but your’ only fourteen!”

“Come on Mike, we live on a farm. I’ve been operating heavy equipment since before I could reach the pedals, Dad made me those wood bricks to tie on my feet remember? And I’ve been driving car’s since I was ten.”

“Ten?! No way. Who taught you? Not mum or dad, that’s for damn sure.”

“Olaf did. When he stayed over that summer when you and dad went on that long fishing trip. Mum was less than thrilled though, I’ve never seen Olaf look so lost for words.” Anders said and another grin broke out as he revelled in the memory.

“Olaf? Even Olaf knows better than that. How did you convince him to teach you?”

Anders gave him a shifty look as he pointed out where, sure enough, dad’s old car was parked.

“I’ll tell you, if you promise never to mention what happened tonight to anyone? Especially Ty and Axl.”

“Deal, and I’ll drive us home I think.” Mike said and held his hand out for the keys.

“Okay. So anyway, you and dad was gone, and mum was off visiting with the Hansen’s. Olaf was just…” Anders began his tale as Mike pulled out of the parking lot. 

During the relatively short ride home, Mike had to pull over twice because he couldn’t drive straight he was laughing so hard. 

 

Naturally word got out anyway. Rob never could keep his mouth shut. But at least it never seemed to spread beyond the crowd that they hung with and the older classes at school, never reaching the ears of Ty and Axl, for which Anders was very grateful. 

Though not as grateful as for the fact that Linda Svendsen, busty, beautiful if not Asian, three years his senior, Linda Svendsen offered to help him out with his ‘problem’ and teach him all she knew. 

Anders may be a lot of things, but he was always, Always a good student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes ten is early to drive. Yes I do know real people who were driving real cars at that age. All of them grown up on farms and yes again they were operating heavy farming equipment from a very early age. Not what you would ideally like for children, but it was different times, none of them were exploited in any way, and they are all happy well-adjusted people today.


	3. I'm so tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Anders? What are you doing here, this early I mean?”   
> “That’s nice Dawn, one little weekend apart and you forget all about me. No wonder your cat ran off, you properly forgot about it too and left the poor thing to starve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely: CalamityKitten  
> Who won as the first to name Supernatural as the kudos series in chapter 13 of 'Fool On The Hill', and asked for: I'd love to have a story where Anders just totally overworks himself in one way or another, like to-breaking-point overworked. And for Dawn to take care of him once his body finally decides to call it quits.
> 
> I hope you all like it, I had fun doing it and it fits nicely in the universe which is always a bonus.  
> (And yet another Beatles song managed to find it's home in both title and quote. Yayhs for my obsession! ;-)

**********

I'm so tired, I haven't slept a wink  
I'm so tired, my mind is on the blink  
I wonder should I get up and fix myself a drink  
No,no,no.

\- Lennon

 

*******

 

“This is just what we wanted, we just can’t thank you enough. I mean the way you handled the press alone! I have never in my life…” The three representatives from the local chemical plant are falling over each other to lay praise at Anders feet. And Dawn must admit, he really deserves it this time. She stifled a yawn as she shovelled the last files into order. She was so tired, she couldn’t imagine how Anders felt.

She herself have been working twelve hour days the last five days, but Anders had always been at the office when she arrived and when she went home, working away like a man possessed. He’d been like this the last two weeks, ever since they got this client. And if Dawn didn’t know better, she’d have said he never went home at all.

But she did know better, his cloths were always fresh and he was clean shaven in the morning when she came in. She’d only caught him in yesterday’s cloths once when she came in especially early Monday only to find him going over diagrams and environmental reports at the conference table. 

 

“Anders? What are you doing here, this early I mean?” 

“That’s nice Dawn, one little weekend apart and you forget all about me. No wonder your cat ran off, you properly forgot about it too and left the poor thing to starve.”

“I don’t have a cat!”

“No, not anymore. Poor bugger. You know you call me irresponsible all the time but at least I…. oh shit, my fish! Dawn I have to go, be right back, get me coffee will you? Extra everything!” And he’d been out the door, only to return an hour later freshly bathed and in clean cloths. Diving straight into the schematics with such focus he didn’t even comment on the coffee no longer being as piping hot as he liked it. 

 

She might normally complain that he didn’t pull his weight, and no one could whine and moan and drag things out until last minute like Anders when he didn’t feel like working. But when he wanted to he could get things done in an astonishing burst of activity. This one though had been a particularly hard nut to crack. Even for the smooth talking Anders. For though his energy and activity levels seemed cranked up to eleven, his smooth talking skills seemed down a nudge or two.

She’d asked him about it on the fourth day.

 

“I just want to do this on my own, prove the bastards wrong. I did so earn my degree without ‘cheating’.” He’d grumbled as he answered, still so absorbed in sorting out reports that he’d likely not even really registered her question.

“Oh, so you don’t want my help? Should I go do something else then?” Dawn had asked, both surprised and a little hurt that he didn’t want her help on such a big case. 

“What? NO! No, Dawnsy, how could you even say such a terrible thing.”

“Well you said you wanted to do this on your own.”

“But you don’t count Dawn.”

Dawn frowned. “Well that’s nice.”

Anders rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Not like That. Jesus woman, I might be a prick and slightly deluded of my own awesomeness at times but even I can acknowledge that I’d be hopelessly lost without you. No, you don’t count because you are not a separate person, here at the office you are part of me. The brilliant, beautiful and terrifyingly efficient part, you know my better half. So of course you’ll help me. Now could you go over these and see what we can salvage from their own lame attempt at doing pr. Good girl.” And he’d been of on a work related rant, never catching the warm smile that broke out on Dawn’s face as she regarded him for a few seconds. He really meant it she could tell, and she remembered why she was still working for him. Giving him a fond look she’d gotten down to business.

 

Now nearly a week later she was ready to just go home and sleep the entire weekend away. Looking over at Anders as he managed to get their enthusiastic clients out the door, she could see his entire body was rigid and his movements slightly jerky. 

As he closed the door he just stood there for a few seconds, silent and unmoving.

“Anders?” 

He jerked and turned to look at her.

“Oh yes, I’ll just, when you’ve finished those papers I need you to get a currier to take them to … no wait, we already did that. I…” He looked confused for a moment and Dawn took a step towards him in concern.

“Anders, are you alright?”

He smiled, but it seemed hollow and now that she was closer he seemed pale, eyes unfocused and his skin seemed stretched, ‘Like butter scraped over to much bread.’ popped into her head.

“Anders why don’t you sit down while I get these last papers sorted and then I’ll drive you home?”

“I can drive.” Anders said and nearly tripped over his own legs as he tried to navigate back to his own desk, only Dawns quick reflexes stopping him from toppling face first into her desk.

“I don’t think you can.” Dawn said, and frowned as she held him steady. “Have you lost weight?”

“That’s nice of you to say Dawn but I don’t think so.” Holding his shoulders she could feel tremors going through his body every few seconds. She was about to ask him if he was alright when he moved away, heading for his desk, a bit slow but steady at least. “I have a few things to do here then I’ll go home. You can do the same. The cat must miss you.”

Dawn sighed, but went back to her papers.

 

Ten minutes later she had finished and stood up to leave.

Anders was still at his desk, just sitting there looking at nothing, breathing shallowly occasionally blinking.

“Did you go home at all last night?” She asked and he drew a deep breath and sat up straight.

“Course I did. I had to feed my fish. I care for my pet’s, I..”

“Enough with the damn cat! You are just trying to change the subject. Did you do anything but feed your fish?”

“Why Dawn, I had no idea you wanted to know about what I did after work, you kinky little minx.” Anders tried to give her his usual ‘I’m a sexist perv’ look, but the bag’s under his eyes and the fact that he kept blinking ruined it.

Dawn sighed.

“You are an idiot. I meant did you sleep? Did you eat?”

“I…”

“Lie to me Anders Johnson and I will go buy a cat and feed it with your stupid fish.”

Anders looked really hurt by that.

“You have a cruel streak in you Dawn. And unlike the rest of you, I don’t like it, not one bit.”

She gave him the: ‘Fess up Now’ look and it was his turn to sigh.

“No, I just feed them, changed cloths and came back here.” 

“Jesus Anders.”

“What? I’ve been … uhm…I mean.”

“You’ve been doing that the entire week haven’t you?”

He looked down at his folded hands and shifted a little, looking every bit the shameful schoolboy he must have once been.

“I repeat, you are an idiot. How are you even awake? And when was the last time you ate?”

He looked like he thought about it before he shrugged.

“Coffee, lot’s and lot’s of coffee and red bull. And what day is it anyway?”

“Right that’s it. The papers can wait until Monday. I’m taking you home and getting you into bed.” 

The moment she’d said it, she blushed profoundly, like only Anders could make her do. 

“Why Dawn, this new side of you I’m seeing, I like this one.”

“Cock.”

“Yes that could be involved.”

“I will hurt you.”

“This just keeps getting more and more kinky.”

Dawn growled and glared at Anders, who just smirked and looked back sleepy eyes twinkling in amusement. He gave a fantastically comical wiggle of his eyebrows and they both burst out laughing.

 

“You really are terrible you know.” She said as she whipped her eyes, the laughter felt like a release after the hectic week they had had. 

“I can’t help it, not when you make it so easy.” He groaned and leaned back in the chair stifling a mighty yawn. 

“Come on Anders, I really am driving you home. You’ll never make it in the state you are in.” She held out a hand. After looking at it for a few seconds he got up, came around the desk and took it into his own giving it a squeeze. 

“Ok, you win.”

 

Anders fell asleep almost the moment he’d got his seatbelt on, so Dawn stopped by the grocer and got some food stuff, knowing Anders his fridge would be empty of most things not drinkable. 

She managed to nudge him awake long enough to get him up the stairs and into his apartment. 

With a mumbled: “Feed the fish?” He stumbled over to the couch and collapsed, out like a light and lightly snoring before his head hit the armrest.

Dawn shook her head in fond exasperation and set about putting the groceries away, that done she went and got his shoos of, loosened his belt and covered him with a blanket, feed his fish and started dinner.

 

“Anders? Anders wake up.”

“Huh?”

“Dinner is ready.”

“I, dinner? What?”

“You need to eat something Anders, then you can go back to sleep after okay?” 

“Hmm. Yes, dinner. I’m up, I’m…” He was caught of by an almighty yawn and the irresistible urge to stretch like a cat. And urge he followed, causing Dawn to grin at him as he nuzzled the couch in contentment after.

“You are right, I do have a cat.”

“Huh?”

She reached down and in a surge of good humour scratched the back of his neck, causing him to sigh and stretch, arching his neck to give her better access. Dawn laughed and gave him one last scratch.

“Get up you big kitten, din din is served.”

She managed to get a big plate of stir-fry into him before he was nearly asleep at the table and she send him off to bed while she did the dishes.

After she finished she looked in on him.

“Anders?” No reply, so she peaked in and had to smile.

He’d thrown off most of his cloths leaving him in only boxers and a t-shirt, and he’d managed to kick of the duvet so it barely covered one of his legs.

She crept in and righted the duvet, tucking him in, and failed to resist the urge to brush back a few errant curls and after making totally sure he was completely out, she bend down and kissed his brow.

As she closed the bedroom door behind her she whispered to the sleeping figure: “Sleep tight Anders, you idiot.”

She then went over the kitchen once more before she left for her own apartment. She’d more than deserved her own good night’s rest.


	4. To sleep perchance to dream...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If being called a baby is what it takes to get to go with mum and not have to stay with dad, then Ty would gladly take it. He’s about to say something like it when Anders kicks him under the table. Ty looks at him angrily at first but Anders gives him ‘the look’ so Ty quickly settles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To kopperblaze who won first place in the 'name the source of the quote/special item' competition I held at the end of chapter 15 of 'Fool On The Hill' and asked for: give me some hurt/comfort involving anders and either Michele or dawn or Ty? I just love me some anders angst that makes my heart clench. Maybe he's really sick and nobody notices and he doesn't take care of himself. Or he keeps drinking waaaaaay to much and it becomes a problem, to the point where he gap has to admit to himself that he can't go on like that but detox is a bitch...
> 
> So this is what I came up with. Though it's rather a 'loooong shot' than a short 'one-shot'. ;-P Hope it lives up to your whish and that you and everyone else enjoy it.

Ty is nine when mum announces that she’s leaving the next morning for an extended trip to Wellington taking only Axl with her, much to Ty’s regret, but nine, nearly ten, is too old to cry or throw a temper tantrum. He’d tried asking politely if he could come, then begging and when that too failed he’d pulled out the ‘puppy eyes’. All to no avail, he’s still going to have to stay with the other ‘men’ as mum calls them in an effort to appease Ty. If being called a baby is what it takes to get to go with mum and not have to stay with dad, then Ty would gladly take it. He’s about to say something like it when Anders kicks him under the table. Ty looks at him angrily at first but Anders gives him ‘the look’ so Ty quickly settles. 

For as long as Ty can remember, Anders and he have had a silent language of their own. Not even Mike knows it! It helps get them out of trouble, pull pranks and allows them to ‘talk’ at the dinner table when dad is in one of his moods. 

Right now the face Anders is pulling is telling Ty to ‘be quiet’ and it’s followed by ‘dad’ and ‘danger’. Which means Anders thinks their dad is in a foul mood and Ty is about to get into trouble if he don’t keep his mouth shut.

Shooting their dad a look from under his lashes Ty can see that Anders is spot on. So Ty sends Anders a ‘thank you’ and goes back to his meal.

 

Anders at twelve doesn’t say a word about not going with mum, he knows by now that if she has to take someone it’s not going to be him, and staying with dad when mum is not around is not so bad. In fact, unlike Ty who’s sad mum is going away for a few weeks, Anders is rather looking forward to the peace.

Dad is always less volatile when mum isn’t there to fight with, oh sure he still has a temper and his fists are pretty lose, but he’s like that anyway. Mike too will be more relaxed when mum’s not around, they have been ‘arguing’ a lot more lately, now that Mike is nearing twenty he’s no longer backing down when the ‘arguments’ turn from spoken words to shouting. Yes mum leaving will bring about a lot of peace, it’s only a shame Axl won’t get to experience it. But according to Ty, solo trips with mum are awesome, so Anders guesses Axl will be okay. 

The whole thing has left Anders in a much better mood than when they had sat down, but he’s still not very hungry so he pushes away his half full plate and asks to be excused. It’s not his turn at doing the dishes so he gets to leave with only a mild reprimand at not finishing his portion.

“That’s the third time this week Anders, you shouldn’t dish up food you don’t intend to eat, especially when you have brother who would be happy to have it.” Mum scolds and shoos him away when he tries to tell her that Mike was the one that had heaped all that food onto his plate. Mike is always eating these days it seems, and he sometimes forgets that not all of them have the same massive need for food he has, so really it’s not Anders fault that he barely touched it. Also he’s never been fond of mum’s meatloaf. But he know better than to point That out to her. 

 

By the time the others have finished eating and Ty has done the dishes and joins Anders in his room, Anders has finished all his regular homework and is working on his ‘extra credit’ math.

“You missed dessert.” Ty says as he throws down his books and settles beside Anders on the floor.

Anders just shrugs and keeps on working on the problems in the book before him.

Ty frowns at his brother’s lack of reaction. Dessert is a rare treat in the Johnson house, and Anders has a sweet tooth and an uncanny ability to know when they will be getting dessert after a meal, which they only get if they finished their portion at dinner, so Anders leaving the table early this evening was a bit strange.

“Anders are you alright?”

“Sure Ty. I’m finished with mine. Do you need any help?” Anders says and packs his own books away.

Ty would pry some more, but he really does need Anders help with some pesky English essay he’s been putting of all week, and it is due tomorrow so he’s not about to look too close at Anders willingness to be extra helpful tonight.

Anders is halfway asleep when Ty finally finishes and closes his books.

“Thanks Anders.” Ty says as he gets up.

Anders just gives him a half smile and climbs onto the bed.

“Turn of the lights on your way out will you?” He asks and starts undressing without waiting for Ty’s response.

Ty does so.

 

The next morning Ty is up early to say goodbye to their mother and Axl, and maybe to see if she’d changed her mind about him going. 

She hasn’t. 

So he just waves when dad drives her and Axl to the bus station.

He’s eating his cereal when Mike comes thundering down the stairs some time later.

“Are they gone?”

Ty nods around a mouthful, and Mike gives a half smile.

“I’m going with Rob on a hike this afternoon, we’ll be gone until Tuesday next week, I’ve already cleared it with my instructors, could you give this note to dad to let him know?” Mike asks as he shovels down his own breakfast with the speed only teenagers can manage without either choking or vomiting. 

Again Ty nods, receiving a hair ruffle as thanks and Mike is out the door before the plate stops spinning in the sink where he all but threw it in his haste.

It’s nearly time to leave when Anders finally comes down the stairs.

“We’re going to be late if you take too long.” Ty says as Anders just stand before the open fridge looking in without getting anything.

Anders picks out the lunches dad had made them in a fit of fraternal responsibility last night, closes the fridge and hands Ty one of the bags.

“Come on then.”

“You’re not having anything?”

“Not hungry, now come on slow poke, or you’ll be the one making us late.” Anders says and heads out to get the bike for the ride down to the main road where the bus will be picking them up. Leaving Ty no option but to scramble if he doesn’t want to be left behind. They only have the one bike so they ride together, one on the saddle one on the luggage rack. Dad has made them a seat and wheel cover so Ty’s legs don’t get caught in the spokes. 

Despite leaving a little earlier than usual they only just make it there in time to catch the bus, and once they settle on the seat Anders just leans on the window looking out, he doesn’t want to talk like they usually do.

Ty’s a little put out, but soon strikes up a conversation with one of the boys from the next farm over. 

 

At lunch time Ty finds Anders sitting under one of the trees in the school yard. He’s leaned back, eyes closed lunch bag clutched in his hands.

“You asleep Anders?” Ty asks when his brother doesn’t open his eyes as Ty sits down beside him.

“Mmmm.” Anders says and, eyes still closed, hands Ty his lunch bag. “This is yours I think. Even dad knows by now that I don’t eat fish.”

Ty looks down at the bag in his own hand, nearly empty now, because he’d started eating even before he’d found Anders.

“Oh. I, I ate most of yours then.” Ty is worried Anders will be mad because he’s got to be hungry after missing breakfast.

“That’s okay Ty. I’m not hungry you can have whatever is left of mine too. I know you are a growing boy.” Anders says and smiles, eyes still closed.

“But, aren’t you hungry?” Ty asks eying the leftovers, he’d have no trouble eating those as well as the lunch Anders just handed him, mum said he’d be hitting his growth spurt soon, joking that when he does him and Mike will be wrestling over food like dogs. Ty hopes they won’t because Mike is so much bigger than him. But Anders has already promised to help him should it come to that, even if he had been sniggering at the time Ty knows Anders will keep his word. 

“Nah. It’s the triplets birthday so there was cake. Lots of cake, those three never can agree on anything, so yes many cakes.” Anders says and turns so he’s more on his side, facing Ty. “You go ahead and finish that. Wake me when the bell rings?” Anders asks, drifting off to sleep as Ty digs in to the food.

When the bell rings Anders grumbles as he’s shook awake, and he’s slow to rise and get into the school, still Ty waits patiently for him before he heads of.

 

“Ty, you can take the bike home. I’ll be happy to walk.” Anders says as they cross paths again when Ty is heading out to catch the bus home, and Anders still have a math period before he can wave the school week goodbye. 

“Really? Cool, thanks Anders.” Ty says as Anders hands over the key to the bike lock and ruffles his hair. It’s a rare treat that Ty gets the bike home so he’s excited and doesn’t notice Anders nearly colliding with the door frame as he enters the class room where he’s about to endure ‘death by math’ as Friday’s last class for his yeas is commonly known. 

 

When Ty gets home the house is empty, and while it feels a little strange it’s also really nice to be able to just sit in silence. The warm late autumn air makes Ty’s eyes heavy and before long the silence lulls him asleep on the couch.

 

He’s woken by a noise some time later and quickly gets up.

Anders is standing at the bottom of the staircase and it’s the painful sound of his coughs that has woken Ty from his slumber.

“Anders?” Ty asks as he gets nearer to his brother he can see Anders is slightly pale.

“I’m going to bed Ty.” Anders says as he starts climbing the stairs.

“Are you okay Anders? It sounds painful.” Ty asks.

“It’s only air going down wrong Ty, and I’m just a little tired. I’ll be up before dinner okay?” Anders says and continues up the stairs.

 

Sitting in his room doing his homework alone for a change Ty’s sure it’s not just air that made Anders cough. Because he’s still coughing in his room loud enough that Ty can hear it in the otherwise silent house and it sounds really nasty, only getting worse by the hour.

Ty frowns and puts down his pencil. He makes his way down the hall towards Anders’ room.

“Anders?” Ty calls as he knocks on the door, no response except for more coughing. Anders is a pretty easy going guy, but entering his room uninvited is a sure way to incur his wrath. He’s not violent, but can deliver such scorching looks of disdain and disappointment that you feel like jumping into the old well out back, and his silent treatment is epic. Even ever clueless Axl of barely four knows not to enter Anders room unless invited, though Anders has never ignored Axl for longer than a day at the time, none of them can stand seeing Axl unhappy for long. Nightmares or their parents having a particularly bad fight are the only free passes Anders gives for trespassing on his turf.

Biting his lip Ty decides to risk it.

“Anders, are you okay?”

Anders is lying on his side facing towards the window, his breath coming in deep almost wet sounding pulls in between coughing fits. 

Ty walks up to the head of the bed and gets a closer look at Anders. He’s all red from the heat of the comforter and the two blankets he’s thrown over himself as well, but he’s still shivering.

“Anders pleas answer me?” Ty says worry and more than a little fear creeping into his voice.

Anders groans and his eyelids flutter before he slowly focuses on Ty.

“Ty, what are you doing in here?” Unlike usually, Anders doesn’t sound angry at Ty for being there, only confused.

“I could hear you all the way down to my room Anders. You don’t sound alright.” Ty says.

“I, I’ll try not to keep you awake. Go back to sleep Ty.” Anders mumbles and lets his eyes drift shut again.

“I wasn’t a sleep Anders, it’s not bed time yet, not even dinner time.” Ty frowns when Anders doesn’t answer. “Anders!” He speaks much louder, and Anders jerks a little eyes gliding open again.

“Huh? Oh, can you tell dad I’m not hungry? I’m just so tired.” He fights a yawn for a few seconds then gives in. “Please Ty, I’ll be fine, just let me sleep.”

“Are you sure?”

“Mmmm.”

Reluctantly Ty leaves Anders to his sleep. 

But the worry won’t leave him alone, so he decides to get dad to look at Anders when he’s home.

 

The hours tick by and their dad continues to be a no show.

 

Ty cheeks on Anders twice more, before dinner time. The first time only the top of his head can be seen, the second he’s thrown off all the covers and is tossing and turning all twisted up in the sheets. 

Both times Anders begs him to let him sleep.

 

Dinner time comes and goes, still Anders just sleeps and dad is a no show.

Ty gives in to his hunger and hurries downstairs to get something to eat. Anders won’t let Ty stay in his room, so Ty has set up a guard post just outside Anders’ door with a few blankets and pillows, his homework and a few comics, and as soon as he’s eaten Ty will be right back on guard. 

As he’s placing his dirty dish in the sink he spies a note on the counter.

Ty picks it up and reads it. It’s from dad, telling Mike that one of his old fishing buddies had called; they were a man short for a trip and dad was going to help him. He was trusting Mike to take care of his brothers, there was money in the usual place for bills and food and he’d be back when he was back.

“Oh no.” Ty said thinking of Mike and his note that morning. He reaches into his pockets and sure enough, there is the note for dad. “Not good.” Ty says and is about to go for the phone to call Rob’s house in the hope that Mike is still there or that Rob’s parents could reach him, when he hears a thump from upstairs followed by an eerie keening sound.

Ty is off in a dash, feet barely touching the ground as he flies up the stairs and into Anders room. 

Only Anders isn’t in his room.

The light spilling from under the bathroom door let’s Ty know where he has gone to.

The door isn’t closed all the way, so Ty gently pushes it all the way open. “Anders?”

His brother is poised over the toilet bowl looking an unhealthy grey. 

Ty is just about to say something when Anders, whom Ty has never, not even once seen throw up, empties what looks to be his entire body out into the porcelain bowl. Anders makes that keening sound and scrunches up his whole face in pain after each bout, clearly the vomiting is causing him pain.

Ty wets a cloth and hold it to his brother’s forehead as he spews his guts. 

Anders doesn’t stop heaving until he’s emptied himself of every last drop of bile and then he spends a few minutes painfully dry heaving until his stomach seems satisfied that he’s brought up everything but the vital organs.

Ty wipes Anders head with the cool cloth and Anders moans in gratitude at the soothing sensation.

Anders turns his head towards Ty and in an exhausted and coarse voice says: “I think I might be sick Ty.” 

It’s a painful statement of the obvious. But this is Anders, who never admits when he’s feeling poorly until he’s forced to. If Anders says he might be sick he should be bed ridden. If he admits that he’s sick he should be hospitalised. 

Ty is lost for words, how does he tell Anders that they are all alone? That no one is going to be there until Tuesday? And Ty is all Anders have right now?

“Anders I, we, uhm…” Ty begins but can’t get the words out.

“Help me back to bed please?” Anders asks, tentatively reaching out for Ty to help him. 

“Of course. Easy now.” Ty says as he supports Anders. This close he can feel how cold Anders is, how sweaty and clammy. 

Once he gets Anders into his room and gets a look at his bed he guides him towards his desk chair instead.

“What are you doing?” Anders gets out and starts coughing again. 

“You can’t get into bed like that. I’ll make it up for you.” Ty says and proceeds to do just that.

“You don’t have to Ty.” Anders says as he slumps in the chair, eyes falling close on their own, he’s still trying to catch his breath after coughing. 

“Mum always does this when I’m sick, it’ll make you feel better I promise.” Ty says and tucks the last corner in, feeling right proud at his skill and efficiency at doing this. “Come on Anders, let’s get you settled.”

Anders isn’t much help and Ty more drags him to his bed than helps him there. 

Anders sighs in contentment at the cool cares of the crisp clean sheets and bedding, and wastes no time snuggling down. 

Ty looks at him for a moment before he goes and fetches the bucket and a big glass of water to put by the bed so Anders won’t have to get up and run to the bathroom if he’s sick again.

“Thanks Ty, you’ll make someone an excellent wife someday.” Anders says and smiles faintly, eyes shining from beneath half closed lids at the caring gesture.

“No girl you idiot, I’ll be no one’s wife.” Ty grumbles, but he’s pleased that Anders accepts and appreciates his help.

“Husband then.” Anders sighs as his eyelids drift fully closed again, asleep before Ty can answer him.

Ty watches Anders for a few minutes before he reaches up and places his hand on Anders forehead. He’s hot but not too hot in Ty’s opinion, so Ty lets himself breathe a little easier. Still, he’s going to go down and call Mike, Ty will feel so much better having Mike there just in case.

 

Ty is halfway down the stairs when the lights flicker and goes out.

 

“No, no, no, not now.” He curses as he slowly walks down the stairs, keeping a firm hold of the banister. Ty is not allowed to go near the fuse box, heck neither is Anders so even if he were awake Ty doubt’s he could help him. No better to call Mike.

Ty picks his way through the house by memory and moonlight until he reaches the phone. Lifting the receiver he expects to hear the dial tone, but only silence greets him. No power, no lights, no phone. Ty can feel his eyes start to mist over but ruthlessly wipes the moisture away. 

He’ll have to wake Anders and tell him about them being alone… ‘No,’ Ty thinks, ‘no, he’ll let Anders sleep.’ But Ty will move his guard post into Anders room, Ty can sleep on the pillows and blankets on the floor tonight, he’s not leaving his brother like this.

Ty creeps back upstairs and follow through with his plan, only dashing out to get his own bedding as well.

 

Ty is nearly asleep when Anders jerks awake and sits up in a rush gasping and clutching at his throat.

“Anders!” Ty cries out startled, but his brother doesn’t even seem to register his voice, he just continues to gasps and claw at his throat and chest. ‘He can’t breathe!’ Ty realizes and freezes in horror as the pale light of the full moon illuminates Anders features and reveal the paleness of his skin and lips.

“NO!” Ty scream, and that finally seems to penetrate Anders’ consciousness, because he turns wide panic filled eyes on Ty. Never have Ty felt so helpless, and never have he wanted to help so badly before.

“Pleas Anders, breathe, just breathe.” Ty begs as he jumps up and runs to Anders side, placing his own hands on top of the one Anders has clutched to his chest. Were Anders was hot before, he’s freezing now. 

Anders locks eyes with Ty, and Ty refuses to look away, even when Anders gaze starts to lose focus as his gasps get weaker.

Ty is crying now.

“Please Andy, please don’t die. Just breathe Andy please.” He cries, reverting to the old nickname in his despair, and when Anders fails to react and only gasps without getting breath, mouth opening and closing like a fish on land, Ty throws himself at his brother flinging his arms around him as he wails.

 

Anders give a choked sound as Ty’s weight collide painfully with his chest. The blow manages to knock his useless breathing out of synch, and … air! Sweet glorious wonderful life-giving air rushes down his reopened throat and into his struggling lungs. He gulps down another mouthful and starts coughing painfully, his throat feels like sandpaper but Anders doesn’t give a fig, he can breathe!

Once Anders catches his breath some more he let’s his arms enfold Ty’s shaking and sopping body.

“Schss Ty, schss. It’s okay, I’ can breathe again, don’t cry.” He croons over and over again as he gently rocks them both, it’s a bit awkward because Ty is not that much smaller than Anders, both it helps sooth them both and there is no one here to judge them.

Ty finally calms down enough to register that Anders has not died in his arms but is in fact talking to him.

“Oh Anders!” Ty cries and tightens his hold on his brother. “You’re not dead!”

“No, I’m still here but maybe… I always like your hugs Ty, but could you ease your hold a little? I still feel a little short of breath.”

Ty immediately let’s go and shoves back on the bed, looking at Anders with concern.

“What happened? You just stopped breathing, I thought you were going to die!” Ty’s eyes start to mist over again and Anders leans forward and grasps his shoulder gently. 

“I think I was. When you hit me it was like… like you knocked something lose and I could just breathe again.” Anders sounds a little unsure himself, but then his whole pale and tired face lights up as he continues. “You saved me Ty. You just saved my life.”

“I… wow.” Is all Ty can get out, when he realizes that yes, he Did just save his brother’s life. But Ty can’t let himself feel like a hero, if he had just left Mike’s note on the table dad would have seen it, and maybe not left or at least called Mike and made him stay at home. Then someone adult could have cheeked on Anders and seen that he needed to see a doctor. Not just let him sleep and get worse like Ty had. Ty won’t feel right before he’s confessed this to Anders. So he does, expecting Anders to be cross with him for nearly getting him killed Ty can feel his eyes misting over again.

“Ty, it wasn’t your fault. Mike should have told dad himself when he made the arrangement with Rob. Dad should not have left like that without making sure Mike was home. And… and maybe I should have said something when I started feeling poorly four days ago. So, not your fault. You are the only hero among all the clueless idiots in this family okay?”

Ty sniffed.

“Four days Anders?”

Anders gave a rueful grin that turned into a few shallow coughs.

“Yes.”

“And I’m a hero?”

“Well you’re my hero at least. Not sure the others will see it that way though.” Anders said sounding a little sad but resigned.

“What? You think they will blame me? But you just said…?”

“Easy Ty, no one will blame you. That wasn’t what I meant anyway.”

“What did you mean then?” Ty asked innocently.

“Nothing Ty, just forget it.” Anders said and slowly sat back, leaning on the headboard and closes his eyes for a few seconds.

Despite the fact that he’s sure Ty did just save him, his lungs still feels wrong and he’s having to pull hard to get enough air, so he’s non too keen to lay down again in case it triggers a repeat. He’ll admit to himself that he is actually quite scared that it will happen.

“Ty?” He asks and opens his eyes, to see his brother watching him closely, prompting Anders to postpone his original question for: “What are you doing?”

“I’m making sure you keep breathing.” Ty says, face a vision of concentration, worry and determination. It’s enough to make Anders nearly tear up.

“Do you think you could do that if you were sitting next to me instead?” Anders asks.

“You’ll let me sleep in your bed?”

“Well yes tonight I would, but I’d be very grateful if you would stay up with me instead. I’m… I… look I don’t want to scare you or anything, but I don’t feel so good, and I’m … fuck. Promise you won’t tell anyone?” 

Ty gave a serious nod.

“I’m afraid that if I lay back down and go to sleep it’s going to happen again. Would you please stay and keep me company? At least until it’s light enough that we can either fix the fuse or you can take the bike over to the Meyer’s place and use their phone? I’d take the car but I don’t think I could make it to the bathroom right now much less the garage.” And indeed Anders eyelids are slowly dipping and he’s sinking down into his pillows.

“I’ll stay.” Ty wows, hops down to get his own pillow, which he places next to Anders, then he climbs under Anders comforter when he lifts a corner inviting Ty in.

 

Ty stays awake with Anders the rest of the night, even if they don’t talk much because they are so tired, or rather Anders is completely exhausted, it’s still soothing just being near each other being able to hear and feel the others breath.

Olaf comes by freakishly early the next morning wanting to take them to the beach, instead he ends up taking them to the doctor’s office, where Anders is diagnosed with a severe case of asthmatic bronchitis coupled with a case of middle ear infection. That coupled with the boys story, which Ty tells the doctor to make sure Anders doesn’t hide it like usual, lands Anders in a hospital bed for twenty four hours before he’s send home with an inhaler, ear drops and strict instructions to stay in bed for at least two days and avoid any and all strenuous activity for the next week or two.

The next many years Ty will look up alarmed every time Anders coughs, and in the last time they still have their parents, neither mum nor dad are actually all that bad about making sure ‘someone’ is home before they leave for more than a day. 

 

As Anders will later tell Dawn in a weak moment: “All it took to get them to be even semi responsible parents was one of us nearly dying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The condition Anders suffers from here is very real and no, I repeat NO bloody fun. I had the misfortune to suffer it on year up to Christmas (the 24’th thank you) It started the 16’th and by the time I should have been back to work the 3’d I still wasn’t rid of it, and if I hadn’t moved home to my parent’s for the duration my doctor said I should have been hospitalized for my own sake.
> 
> And it really is bloody scary waking up not being able to breath!
> 
> Sorry no more ranting …at least not about that. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also: In case anyone was wondering about the ages (I know I’m always in doubt)
> 
> Mike says their mother walked out on them 16 years ago in the beginning of season 2. She left at his 21’th so that makes Mike 37 in season 2. And 15 years Axl’s senior.
> 
> What surprised me the most is that Axl, who himself says he’s 23 in season 3, declare that their dad left when he was 7. But if Mike is 15 years Axl’s senior, that means that their dad actually left After their mother did. I did not expect that, as you can see in the first one-shot where I have ‘dad’ leaving first. I might go back and change that at some point. Because I can’t help but want to follow canon as much as I can.
> 
> Back to their ages. 
> 
> Near as I can figure Anders is about 7 years younger than Mike (I’d personally say closer to 8 or 9 years but let’s, sort of, follow what the show seems to think) 
> 
> Ty is younger than Anders by 2 to 3 years at the most, because he’s at least 3 to 4 years older than Axl.
> 
> Get it? Got It? Good! ;-)


End file.
